The present invention relates generally to an accessory for a syringe and, more particularly, to an adapter removably installed onto a syringe, wherein the adapter is rotatable or slidable to lock onto a portion on the syringe.
A conventional syringe includes a barrel for holding medicament, a needle or cannula at a distal end thereof for injecting the medicament into a patient, and a small flange at a proximal end thereof. The flange is often referred to as a “finger flange,” because the flange provides a surface or structure for which a healthcare professional's or other user's fingers grip or engage. The size, shape and overall configuration of the finger flange can have a direct effect on proper usability, leverage and control over the syringe. The finger flange on an International Organization for Standardization (“ISO”) standard 1 milliliter, long syringe can be inadequate in size, shape and ergonomics.
Therefore, it would be desirable to create a device that eliminates or at least reduces the above-identified deficiencies of conventional finger flanges. For example, it would be desirable to create an accessory or an adapter that can be easily and preferably removably installed onto the finger flange of any syringe. It would also be desirable to create an accessory that may be locked onto the finger flange of a syringe by simply rotating the accessory. It would also be desirable to create an accessory that may be locked onto the finger flange of a syringe by simply linearly sliding the accessory with respect to the syringe. The present invention accomplishes the above objectives.